A traditional reciprocating saw blade includes a blade body, a front end, a rear end with a tang for attaching the saw blade to a reciprocating saw, a cutting edge extending between the front end and having a plurality of teeth, and a back edge extending between the front end and the rear end opposite the cutting edge. In use, the portion of the cutting edge closest to the tang tends to be used the most, so that this portion of the cutting edge wears faster than portions of the cutting edge further removed from the tang. Thus, the useful life of the saw blade tends to be dictated by faster wear on the rearmost portion of the cutting edge. It would be desirable to extend the life of such saw blades by making use of all portions of the cutting edge.